


A Time to Rest

by chadillacboseman



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadillacboseman/pseuds/chadillacboseman
Summary: A brief respite on Bogano with your Jedi Companion.Just pure fluff.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Time to Rest

Landing on Bogano always felt like a mini-vacation; despite being pursued by the empire relentlessly, you felt as if you could breathe freely once you hit the planet’s surface, if even for just a day. You exited the Mantis and inhaled deeply, breathing in the warm, damp air, and feeling your tense muscles unclench for the first time in what felt like months. Behind you, Cere and Greez were deep in an argument over repairs to the Mantis, as was usual for them when there was a moment of peace. 

You heard the excited trill of BD-1 and turned to find your Jedi companion, Cal Kestis, strutting down the ramp, the ever-present droid clinging to the back of his poncho. You smiled, and Cal returned it, which made your heart swell in your chest. So rarely did he smile these days, that it felt as if you were witnessing a supernova before your very eyes. BD gave another trill and leapt from the Jedi’s shoulders to go investigate the argument between Cere and Greez. 

Cal moved to stand beside you, his shoulder just barely brushing against yours, and turned to focus his eyes on your face. He looked exhausted; his normally bright green eyes seemed hollow, and his red hair fell more haphazardly than usual. You brought a hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes, sighing at the gentle touch. “Care for a walk?” you hoped maybe some distance from the ship and the memories of missions would help him relax. He nodded, and the two of you began to make your way along the grassy mesas. 

To your surprise, BD-1 did not accompany you- typically the little droid and Cal were inseparable. Perhaps the Jedi had told him to stay behind, or perhaps BD thought that Cere and Greez needed a mediator for their argument. The two of you walk in silence for a while, occasionally pausing to examine the Zeffo engravings or the local fauna. It is Cal who first breaks the silence, your name on his lips barely louder than a whisper. You turn to look at him, taking in his features and trying to decode his expression, though you knew better than to attempt that. 

“What is it, Cal?” you ask, moving closer to him and bringing a hand to rest on his chest. His hand clasps over yours and you feel his body shudder slightly. It is a moment before he speaks again, and you are sure not to rush him, knowing how hard it was for the Jedi to be vulnerable. “Thank you...for being here with me,” his words surprise you, as does the shakiness in his voice. “Of course, Cal, there’s nowhere I’d rather be-” he moves to cup your face in his hand, his green eyes boring into yours, “I know that’s not true,” he murmurs, his thumb ghosting across your cheek, “It’s not fair to you to be in danger like this because of me.” 

You almost wanted to laugh- was he really so oblivious? You loved Cal Kestis with every fiber of your being; there was no place in the galaxy you would rather be than at his side, through every firefight and every ruin. You would follow him to the end of the universe if he asked you to- and here he was worrying that you didn’t want to be with him. “Cal,” you paused, trying to find the words, “I chose to come with you. I wanted this. I wanted to be with you.” The statement paled in comparison to how you really felt, but when you looked into the Jedi’s eyes, you knew the Force gave him all the feelings from you that you hadn’t been able to convey with words.

Another smile breaks on his face, and your heart flutters; the life is back in his eyes, and you swear you can feel happiness radiating from him, as warm as the two suns in the sky above. Cal pulls you into him, his chin resting atop your head as he holds you there, as if you are the only two people in the galaxy. You knew this journey of emotions hadn’t been easy for the Jedi- all his life he had been led to believe that love made him vulnerable, that caring for another would lead him down a darker path. It was Cere who had first suggested that maybe the old ways needed to be left in the past, and that maybe love could be the tether that made the Jedi strong.

When you break the embrace, it is to press your lips to Cal’s, feeling him sigh against them and entangle his fingers in your hair. In the past his kiss had been frenzied- quick and raw as if he thought he’d be torn away from you at any moment. But here, amid the grass and mud on Bogano, he is tender, taking his time and savoring every bit of you. When you pull away to look at him, he smiles, and his hand again finds your face. His thumb brushes your cheek gently, and you lean into the touch, savoring the gentle pull of his skin on yours. 

“We should get back to the Mantis before Cere sends BD after us.” You chuckle at this, knowing the droid would be eager to interrupt your moment of intimacy. Cal’s hand finds yours and he intertwines your fingers as you both make your way back to the ship. The suns are beginning to set, and the planet is bathed in a beautiful twilight as the Mantis comes into view. “Well, look at what we have here!” Greez calls out, lifting his welding goggles from his eyes, “The lovebirds return from their ‘walk’!” A pebble lifts from the ground and strikes Greez on the side of the head, setting him off balance. “Real funny, kid!” he calls as the two of you make your way up the ramp and into the ship.

You make your way to Cal’s quarters, ready to let the first genuine night’s sleep you’ve had in weeks take over. You strip to your underclothes and lie down on the bunk as the Jedi enters behind you and follows suit. Once he is beside you in the bed, he pulls you in close against him, arms wrapped tightly around you as if you might drift away at any moment. You feel your eyes grow heavy as Cal’s breathing slows and his arms relax around you. You wiggle yourself into a comfortable position and close your eyes, praying silently that this night will be one free of the terrible nightmares that plague your companion. 

As you lie there in silence, the sounds of the Bogano wind rushing against the hull of the Mantis, you whisper, “I love you, Cal.” There is silence, and you chuckle, knowing he must already be fast asleep. You are surprised when you feel him plant a kiss on the top of your head, and his sleepy voice breaks the silence, “I love you too.”


End file.
